The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (anime)
"This page is for the Anime, see here for the disambiguation page." The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya follows the high school life of Haruhi Suzumiya, a young and very eccentric high school girl and her SOS Brigade. Although Haruhi is the central character, the story is told from Kyon's point of view. In the SOS Brigade, Haruhi managed to gather together Kyon, Yuki Nagato, Mikuru Asahina, and Itsuki Koizumi, respectively. Nagato, Asahina, and Koizumi are supernatural beings sent on a mission to watch over Haruhi to keep her from destroying the world and creating a new one by accident. Main Characters *Kyon *Haruhi *Yuki Nagato *Mikuru Asahina *Itsuki Koizumi ''Click here for a list of Haruhi Suzumiya characters'' Setting The anime is set in Nishinomiya, Hyōgo, Japan. North High School, where Kyon, Haruhi, and the rest of the SOS Brigade members attend, is the real life location of Nishinomiya Kita High School. The Kitaguchi Station seen in the anime is actually the Hankyu Nishinomiya-Kitaguchi Station, and the Kōyōen Station (光陽園駅), is named after the real Hankyu Kōyōen Station (甲陽園駅). Uegahara Pirates (上ヶ原パイレーツ) of the Kwansei Gakuin University is also based on a real team. In addition, several scenes in the anime include faithful portrayals of the scenery in and around Nishinomiya. The anime takes place in 2010 and 2011 except when they go back in time to July 7, 2007. ''Click here for a list of Haruhi Suzumiya places'' Episodes #The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya I (Season 1) #The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya II (Season 1) #The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya III (Season 1) #The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya IV (Season 1) #The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya V (Season 1) #The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya VI (Season 1) #The Boredom of Haruhi Suzumiya (Season 1) #Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody (Season 2) #Mystérique Sign (Season 1) #Remote Island Syndrome I (Season 1) #Remote Island Syndrome II (Season 1) #Endless Eight (Season 2) #Endless Eight (Season 2) #Endless Eight (Season 2) #Endless Eight (Season 2) #Endless Eight (Season 2) #Endless Eight (Season 2) #The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina Episode 00 (Season 1) #Live Alive (Season 1) #The Day of Sagittarius (Season 1) #Someday in the Rain (Season 1) It should be noted that this list is currently incomplete, as the 2009 broadcast featuring new episodes is still being aired, and is scheduled to end on the 2nd October, 2009. It should also be noted that the first season was originally aired out of order, while the list above has the episodes listed in chronological order. The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya episodes were aired in order with the other episodes placed inbetween them, the final episode of the original broadcast being The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya VI. During the previews for the next episode, two different numbers for the following episode were given: one number from Haruhi, who numbered the next episode according to where they actually fit chronologically in the plot, and one number from Kyon, who numbered the episodes in the order in which they aired. The sole exception is episode twelve, which is both the twelfth episode aired and the twelfth episode chronologically, a fact Kyon mentions in the preview. The DVD release of the anime had The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina Episode 00 as the first episode and then featured the remaining episodes in chronological order. The 2009 broadcast also has the episodes arranged in chronological order. Because of this, the newer episodes were shown between the older episodes. The above list states which season the episode belongs to. DVDS *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 1 DVD *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 2 DVD Music *Koi no Mikuru Densetsu (The Mikuru Legend of Love) (恋のミクル伝説) -Yūko Gotō *Bōken Desho Desho? (It's An Adventure Right, Right?) (冒険でしょでしょ) -Aya Hirano *Hare Hare Yukai (Sunny, Sunny Happiness) (ハレ晴レユカイ) -Aya Hirano, Minori Chihara, and Yūko Gotō *Tomare! (Stop Right There!) (止マレ！) Aya Hirano *Super Driver - Aya Hirano Several songs and musical pieces were included in the anime. Among the insert songs used were "God Knows" and "Lost My Music" performed by Aya Hirano in episode twelve. A segment of Symphony No. 4 in F Minor originally composed by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky was used in episode eleven. Symphony No. 7 in C Major, "Leningrad", originally composed by Dmitri Shostakovich in episode thirteen, and Symphony No. 8 in Eb Major, "Symphony of a Thousand" originally composed by Gustav Mahler used in episode fourteen. ''Click here for the list of Haruhi Suzumiya music'' Awards The anime won the Animation Kobe Award for TV Feature in 2006. At the Sixth Annual Tokyo Anime Awards, the series won the category "Best TV Anime Series," along with Code Geass and Death Note. Furthermore, Aya Hirano won the "Voice Acting Award." She also was among the "Best Actress in a leading role" category from the first Seiyū Awards. Audio dramas A series of radio dramas have also been released. The first volume entitled SOS Dan Radio Shibu Bangai Hen CD Vol.1 is based on the anime version of the series and was released on July 5, 2006 by Lantis. The second volume was released on September 21, 2006 while a third was released on December 21, 2006. A drama CD entitled Sound Around, based on the anime adaptation was released on January 24, 2007 by Lantis. Video games Click here for a list of Haruhi Suzumiya video games Category:Media